


Broken Doll

by Darkside13 (LeviSpencer13)



Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Blood and Injury, Branding, Conditioning, Degradation, Dehumanization, Demon!Miche, Devil!Miche, Double Penetration, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Immortality, Incubus!Miche, Intentional starvation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, No Lube, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Tail Sex, Training, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Whipping, Yandere, Yandere!Miche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 14:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSpencer13/pseuds/Darkside13
Summary: A continuation of Green-Eyed Devil. Raven escapes and Miche is none too happy about it. He tries to make his darling pet see that he does care and Raven breaks. Completely.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570039
Kudos: 17





	Broken Doll

Raven, on bad legs, pushed himself down the alleyway as fast as he could. Blood poured down his back from the little encounter he'd already had with the demon. Sobbing, the frail, half starved mortal tried to move faster but, his body was just too tired. Finally, he couldn't keep going and shaky legs gave out, leaving the noirette in a panting heap. He knew what was coming. Knew that pain is what awaited him and so, he let himself slip out, too tired to try and fight against his fate. Just and he predicted, a huge hand fisted in his hair and dragged him off the pavement. Miche was furious. Of course he was furious. His favorite toy had managed to escape and had gotten hurt as a result. With a tut, the devil lifted his pet into his arms and started them back to the house. The guest room wouldn't hold the defiant little thing any longer. With a growl, the incubus fastened a heavy leather collar into place. One he'd had made specifically to keep his plaything from being able to take it off. The little ring locked into place then a chain padlocked around the leash ring. The other end of the chain was bolted to the floor, minimizing any chances of escape. This was the blond demon's last attempt at getting his pet to behave before true bodily harm. The next step was making sure his pet would never walk again. He'd take the Achilles tendon as punishment if Raven escaped again. Slowly, pale blue eyes opened, hazy. Bleary from crying. Body wracked with pain. 

"Why don't you ever listen to me? Don't you know I hate having to punish you?" Miche chided, knowing his words fell on deaf ears. "The next time you try and escape, I'm cutting your Achilles tendon. I'll make it so you never walk again, let alone run." A large mitt gestured to the space around them, a basement remade to be a prison for disobedient pets. "Welcome to your new room, pet. I so wanted you to be able to come back up and join me in bed. I do miss the way you felt, laying beside me on that nice big bed I bought for us to share. It gets so lonely without you there."

When the boy refused to even look at him, the devil frowned. That frown only deepened as what was meant to be a gentle and loving caress pulled a harsh flinch from his sweet little pet. That wouldn't do at all. Coaxing Raven into his lap, Miche rubbed over protruding ribs and sighed. He'd forgotten to properly feed his toy. Again. No wonder the little noirette was so upset. He was half starved. Wrapping the boy in his jacket, the demon walked up the stairs to make dinner for his little plaything. He returned a few moments later with a couple of sandwiches and a drink in his hands. 

"I forget you humans need to eat more often than I do. Sorry about that, little pet. I'll try to remember to feed you more often. Can't have you getting sick because I forgot to feed you." That thick tail lashed behind him, incubus looking pleased as punch to have made his pet something so tasty. 

The blond sat to watch his human eat, purring softly until the boy suddenly doubled over and heaved, expelling all the food he'd just eaten. Realizing just how malnourished his little mortal truly was, the celestial grimaced and moved to clean up the mess. Walking back up to the kitchen, the large male grabbed something that Raven should have no trouble digesting. Something light and easy to consume. Bowl full of hot soup in one hand, the demon settled in beside his toy once more, ending up holding the ravenette in his lap and feeding the boy himself. Miche had made it about halfway through the makeshift meal before that head of night dark hair drooped against his chest. 

"Oh little pet. So tired. I so want to lay with you too. Being such a good boy right now. Why can't you do this all the time? Things wouldn't have to be so painful for you if you were good like this all the time." Long fingers carded through black locks, watching as labored breathing evened out. 

A part of the demon almost felt bad for leaving his little toy for so long without food. He'd just have to do better. When after a month of trying to coax his sweet pet to eat more was met with more vomiting and then an outright refusal to eat, Miche was left with no choice. His human could not die. Not so long as the incubus was alive but that didn't mean he couldn't suffer. He couldn't stand to see his darling boy in such a state. So weak. So drained. It pushed the devil into acting to try and fix the problem his own way. A huge hand encouraged the almost skeletal form to look up at him, dull blue eyes that once shined like diamonds, fade black hair that was once as sleek as crow's feathers. A face that was once so boyish and youthful. So full of life. All reduced to the near lifeless husk that laid before the otherworldly being. 

"You know you can't die. That this suffering only gets worse? That your existence will be nothing but pain as long as you refuse. I can heal you. Make all the pain go away. Give you everything that your sweet little body needs. Do you want that pet? To stop hurting?" Miche purred out. 

A single tired nod was all the more answer he received before he'd ripped into his own wrist. Cradling the impossibly light body against his chest and dripping his essence onto chapped, almost grey lips. Slowly, sagging skin began to regain its life. Raven's shape began filling in and the boyish cuteness returned. Atrophied muscles worked to bring a tiny hand to grip onto that thick wrist. Gradually things became easier, moving was less strenuous and with a quiet sob, the noirette leaned into his owner. It finally clicked into place then. Miche wasn't being cruel. Miche was trying to protect him. To keep him safe. He'd spent so long fighting it that he couldn't see it before. Didn't understand that the devil really did love him. It all made sense now. The outside world was cruel and full of dangers. Here at home, with his love. His Master. His Miche. He was safe. After all, no one could kill a demon. 

"I'll be a good boy, Master. I didn't see it before because I was too busy fighting but, I understand now. And… I won't fight if you… Want to punish me for being such a brat. For being such a stubborn, ungrateful pet." Head heavy and body tired, the smaller male rested on that vast chest. 

The words were music to Miche's ears. His tail coiled behind him as his little toy slipped into a peaceful rest in his lap. He let the boy sleep. Let him take a good few hours to prepare for the pain he'd endure. The incubus would visit hell upon his pet for all the rebellion. Only after his little love was completely broken into what he wanted would he relent. When those glistening sky hues opened and looked up at him, the giant scowled, not expecting it when Raven suddenly climbed out of his lap to kneel at his feet. Moving the chain to connect to a set of heavy steel cuffs around those slender wrists, the tawny devil padded to the space behind his little human, whip cracking through the air a few times. 

"Good boys don't look their betters in the eyes. Good boys don't speak unless spoken to. Good boys are perfectly obedient and never question their Master's orders. Good boys also accept their punishment without a fuss. Understand, pet? You aren't a good boy. Not yet. You will be. But for now, you're a worthless little toy. A toy for me to break again and again. Now, answer me, what are you?" Miche snarled out. 

The noirette bit his lip, legs clenching together. He didn't want to disappoint his Master. Didn't want to earn more punishment. So he answered. 

"I'm a useless toy. A toy for Master to break again and again. I will accept my punishment without a fuss. Because that's what good boys do." Right as he finished the last statement, the braided leather ripped into his back. 

The smaller male tried to keep from crying out in pain, lip caught between his teeth to hold in the screams of agony. Only once the skin of his back had been torn to shreds and blood pooled beneath his feet did the demon relent. All at once, he found himself face down in the pool of his own crimson essence, flushing crown pressed to his opening. Just as he thought his owner was about to press into his heat, the blond shoved that substantial girth into his tighter entrance up to the hilt. Without any prep beforehand, the stretch hurt something awful. Still, Raven managed to keep his protests to nothing but little whimpers. Each thrust was like hellfire spreading through his lower half, body screaming for the beast to slow down. To ease up. Something. Anything. Tears poured down over ivory cheeks when the tip of that flexible tail worked into his now drenched opening. With both holes so full, the human could do little beyond whine out his pain and pray that the devil finished soon. 

"I should brand you again. Make sure you remember who you belong to. Would you like that, little toy?" Miche moaned out, cock throbbing with the tight heat engulfing him. 

"If it would make you happy, Master." Raven whimpered out. 

Finally the brute hilted himself and a flood of burning heat filled his pet's battered body. Powerful hips slammed them together, milking his climax for all it was worth. With every last drop spilled inside his plaything, the blond moved to bathe the boy before producing a thick plug made of silicon. He was not gentle in his shoving the toy into hypersensitive depths. 

"Better get used to this sensation. Because until I decide that you're a good boy, I'm going to be ruining this tight little ass. It's my toy to play with. All of you is my toy to play with. Understand, toy?" Miche's tail curled as he sneered down at the ravenette. 

"Yes, Master. Break me as you please. I know I deserve it." Raven replied, eyes locked on the floor, even as the plug nestled deep inside him, stretching him open began to vibrate relentlessly. 

The human had finally given in. Now the beast could finally train him.


End file.
